Common Terms in FEZ
Sapper-A person who is attacking an obelisk *Infanty-A grunt or player at frontlines *Frontline-Area of main combat *Sideline-Area of minor combat near the frontlie *Chokepoints-Areas that are crucial to victory but difficult to reinforce *Mining Crystal-The large shiny blue object depicted on the map as a diamond where you can mine crystals for objects of war. *Crystals-The war currency used to summon or build objects of war *Mining-The task of mining at a mining crystal to mine for crystals to build or summon Objects of War-buildings or summons *Corp-FEZ's version of a corp in a corp you can share a corp chat with your entire corp *PING-The ping meter at the left bottom of the screen where your average latency is measured in ms and higher the value the greater the delay in attacks *Crosshair-The crosshair cursor which the cursor is focused on the camera and the movement of the mouse will move the camera. More useful for linear attacks *Feather-The feather cursor in which one is able to control the distance of the AoE attack. More useful for AoEs and to move camera you must hold right click while moving the mouse *OB-short term for obselisk *Chim/QML-shortterm for chimera a deadly summon which can instantly inflict 4,000,000 damage to your keep. *Eclip-Short term for eclipse *wark-short term for bulwark *Elevator wark-the usage of a bulwark being using as an elevator to gain access to a height *TreeBuilding-The process of building objects on a tree which only avaiable in a few maps *WaterBuilding-The process of building objects near bodies of water usually next to the cliff or on rocks in the water *BridgeBuiding-The process of directly building an object on a bridge of a map excluding woodbridges *Root-The status problem which a character is unable to move unless the problem wears off or the player gets hit *Stun-The status problem which a character is unable to move or take action unless the duration of the effect wears off *DoT-Short term for damage over time, skills that cause burn or poisoning are examples of DoT *Scanning-The term using for looking for hidden scouts *KS-Short term for kill steal which another person steals the kill by dealing the last 1 or 100 damage (unimportant) *Zerg-A starcraft term which is used to call the unpredictable events or problems that can happen during a game *CliffJumping-the process of which a player uses a series of jumps to climb up a cliff *AT-Shortterm for Arrow Tower *WW-Short term for Warworkshop which is used to summon giants *GoH-Short term for Gate of Hades which is used to summon a wraith *Chimera Blood-The item required to summon a chimera *BB-Shortterm for beast blood an item required to make chimera blood *Hide-The skill which scouts use in order to remain hidden from enemy players and while in hide scouts can use punishing strike to deal massive damage. However while in hide enemy players may still be able to target hidden scouts *Casting-The skill which sorcerers must cast in order to use B,C,D tier skills *Embolden-the skill in which a warrior to use in order to prevent them from flinching *Flinching-The animation in which a character makes after getting hit when a character is flinching they cannot move or take action or a short time *Recovery-The animation which a character recovers from being knocked down while in recovery animation, a character may not be hit although certain skills can stop the recovery animation if hit by a certain skill during knockdown *Delay-The casting or attacking animation of a skill using certain skills have a delay point before a character can move. *VB-short term for Viper's bite *SS-Short term for Strike Smash *HF-short term for hellfire or Fire D *Macro-A shortcut in which players can use to quickly display chat *LoO-Short term for Land of Origin *MDB-Short term for Mount Despire Base *HP-Short term for hit points or health points *PW-short term for power *territory-the amount of territory captured in war with obseliks *OS-short term for the offical shop *Pots- A short term for potions *MM-A short term for mission maps which used to achieve an official shop *FakeDeclare-A diversionary tactic to delay enemies from attacking a certain map. (By declaring the surrounding maps)